Sequel to The Naked Office
by EllaBieber20
Summary: After Naked Friday Troy & Gabriella ahve grown closer follow them on theire life after Naked Friday, rated M for sexual content and language, TxG and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

News about the sequel to The Naked Office

Hey Guys,

So i was thinking of doing a sequel but i dunno what i could call it,

It will be following the 4 couples, mostly Troyella centric, but Tom & Caitlin are together, Jessica & Jake are also together and Ethan & Tilly (his girlfriend for 14 months) and it is 4 years later

Okay

Gabriella and Troy have a 2 Year old son gimme names or vote on the following two

One. Deacon

Two. Max

Tom & Caitlin are expecting in 7 months

Jessica and Jake have a one month old daughter called Louise or you cna request a name

Ethan & Tilly are trying to get pregnant

That's it they still work in Anything but Ordinary but there work establishment has grown in the last 4 years.

This is briefly what is gonna happen so YEAH!

Read and review your ideas


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 of Life after Naked Friday

Troy grab Max's bag while I load him into the car it was half past 8 Monday morning and again Troy & Gabriella Bolton were running late, yes that's right Bolton 2 years after dating and Gabriella got pregnant Troy proposed to her and they got married 14th February 2012, and they 3 months after that Gabriella went into labour 4 months before she was due and little Max only weighed 2lbs and he was put on a ventilator for over 3 months but was able to come home after those 3 months, Troy gave Gabriella officially 6 weeks off work and then she was able to bring him to work as they had a crib and a playpen set up in their office which was now gone as they dropped 2 year old Max off in nursery(Kindergarten i think).

8:45am

"Bye Max, i love you" Troy said kissing Max's head as he was in Gabriella's arms

"I love you too Max" Gabriella said as she kissed his head

The room leader came over trying to latch Max out of Gabriella's arms but he wouldn't let go he just started crying and clinging onto Gabriella tighter, Troy came a picked Max off Gabriella and took him into the room and grasping Max's favourite fire truck toy and as soon as Max saw it he walked away from Troy's lap and Troy stood up leaving with Gabriella but not without Max noticing and crying hysterically and the door, the room leader Debbie picked him up and lead him to the window where Troy and Gabriella looked up waving and Max waved back shouting Bye through the open windows.

9:15AM

Troy and Gabriella arrived at work and their work colleagues were disappointed to see them late again Jessica was bouncing one month old Jessica on her knee as Jake warmed a bottle up saying their work colleagues where pissed was a understatement they glared and Troy and Gabriella as they wore stressed expression they had explained multiple times that Max was always clingy that was half the truth the other half was they are up late into the night with activities that when there alarm goes off at 7:30am they leave it until 8:15am when it is too late because Max likes his sleep, much like his father.

"Gabriella i only say this because if you don't you're going to end up fucking up this order of placement cards" Jessica said as Gabriella was putting them in a plastic wallet big enough for A3 sized paper

"I'm tired Jessica, Max keeps me and Troy up all night with his constant crying because he has recently caught a fever" Gabriella said partly lying Max had caught a fever but that cleared up last week when Troy took a week holiday

"Gabriella you and Troy go home today we will just fit you in on a family matter and sleep as much as you can come in tomorrow and try not to stay awake with Max too much if he has a fever a cool cloth should be alright" Jessica said as she passed Louise to Gabriella cause she knew Gabriella was already desperate for a daughter but Max was enough at the moment

"Thank you Jessica also i have the nursery placement papers in our house do you want them" Gabriella said as Troy came up next to her looking as tired as ever

"Yes, bring them tomorrow now go home and get some rest" Jessica said as she accepted Louise off Gabriella and they left on their way home

At The Bolton's

"Night Troy" Gabriella said as she ascended the stairs and stopped at the top facing the one photo she loved it was the one picture that had Her, Troy and Max all smiling in it since they hadn't taken many pictures since he was born she remembers that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Gabriella come and sit here with me and Max and we can get a picture" Troy said holding out his Camera_

_Gabriella went and sat by them and smiled as the Camera flashed_

_End Flashback_

Gabriella entered the master bedroom she and Troy shared and stopped at the picture on her bedside table it was her most treasured picture it was the first picture she took Max was 2 hours old and she took a picture of him in his incubator she loved and hated that day so much.

_Flashback_

"_Congratulations you have delivered a little baby boy, he is too small to breathe on his own he is on a ventilator and in the NICU you can go see him whenever you want" The nurse said as she left leaving the birth certificate on the table Gabriella grazed her fingers over the neat writing as it read,_

_Max Deacon Bolton_

_Born 16__th__ May 2012_

_Mother: Gabriella Marie Bolton_

_Father: Troy Alex Bolton_

_Weight: 2lbs_

_Other: Ventilator for 4 months or more if needed NICU room 4 floor 8_

_As the nurse lead them to the room Gabriella felt a tear forming in her eyes knowing her son was going to be there with a ventilator acting as his lungs and as she walked through the darkened corridors she prepared herself but what she saw was a beautiful baby boy,_

_He had little wisps of dark brown hair sticking out from under the blue woolly hat they had placed on him while the back of his head grew stronger._

_He was wrapped loosely is a blue blanket which every child had pink if they were a girl and blue if they were a boy, but this one was special because he was the youngest ever baby to be born there and survived outside the womb at only 4 months and 17 days they had his embroided with Deacon Max Efron, 16__th__ May 2012, 2lbs and that was still used as his blanket whenever he was scared._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella got into bed and thought about her little boy he has her hair even her eyes but his eye colour is that piercing blue e had Troy's nose and lips but her cheek bones she noticed he had Troy's ears and she loved how he got his love of sleep off Troy.

Gabriella fell asleep smiling thinking about her boy who was enjoying his day in Woodland Kindergarten.

**Ookkk this was just the first chapter, like it hate it? I dnt really like it haha but that's me**

**R&R Plz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life after Naked Friday Chapter 2**

**Okay okay, the last chapted sucked badly and i am thinking pf re-writing it but not right now lol maybe when i have ended this story i will do a re-write of it :D**

**For now enjoy this, and don't worry Shen will be back with more activities to make them EVEN stronger, but lets concentrate and Troy & Gabriella's lateness, because of late night activities.**

_Gabriella got into bed and thought about her little boy he has her hair even her eyes but his eye colour is that piercing blue he had Troy's nose and lips but her cheek bones she noticed he had Troy's ears and she loved how he got his love of sleep off Troy._

_Gabriella fell asleep smiling thinking about her boy who was enjoying his day in Woodland Kindergarten._

*6pm*

"Gabs, Brie" Troy said nudging her shoulder while she slept

"Hmm..." Gabriella replied turning over

"I picked Max up" Troy said and she sat bolt upright at the mention of his name

"Where is he?" Gabriella asked

"Downstairs napping" Troy said smiling as she jumped out of bed wearing a tank top and mini shorts

"I'll take my dressing gown" Gabriella said noticing his look and grabbed the material from the hook behind the door

Gabriella went into the back room and found her son on the floor on the bed in the corner with his blue blanket he still had from the hospital, (it wasn't a real bed more like a fold out bed) he stirred as he felt someone stroking his hair and he sat up his blue eyes shining.

"Mommy" Max exclaimed

"Hey baby, did you have a good day in kindergarten?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, me drew picture" Max said crawling over to his bag and pulled out the neatly folder picture

"Open it" Max said as he thrust it into Gabriella's lap

Gabriella picked up the paper and opened it and saw Max's attempt and writing his name he got it perfect except the a was backwards and the x had one side longer than the other, she then focused on what was actually drawn and her heart ached when she noticed what he had drawn, Max had drawn, a tall man and above it said Daddy, a smaller person above it said Mommy he then drew a even smaller one that said above it Max and then next to that it had a baby and above it said Alexis, Gabriella knew exactly who that was, but more on that later.

"I Love it Sweetie" Gabriella said kissing Max on the cheek and pinning it to the wall with all his pictures that all had this Alexis person in it Alexis was the Sister that Max longs for he only knows the name because that is what Gabriella wants to call their daughter she has a thing for name with the letter x in them.

"Will me get Alexis soon?" Max asked curious

"Not yet Max, because Mommy and Daddy have you maybe when you're older you can get Alexis okay?" Gabriella asked picking up Max only to have him squirm so she set him down and he toddled over to his toys.

"Max, dinner in 20 minutes, then a bath, then i want you to pick out a pair of pyjamas, and then off to bed" Gabriella said folding the bed back up and putting his blanket back onto the shelf that also had other blankets but he loved his one from the hospital

"Okay Mommy, you play trucks with me?" Max asked looking up his blue eyes shining

"I sure will Max" Gabriella said scooting herself over to the box full of trucks.

*After Dinner and Max was asleep in his bed he choose his pyjamas with trucks on =]*

*Next Morning 8am*

"Max, time to get up come on" Gabriella said as she walked into the room only to see Max half dressed he was struggling to undo his jeans to put them on, even though they were elasticated

"Max, why are you awake already?" Gabriella said knowing Troy was still dead to the world in the bed she just occupied and she pulled up his jeans over his clean boxers

"Oh, i woke up no longer sleepy so i thought I'd get dressed, I do well?" Max asked and Gabriella looked over his attire, he has chosen a blue old navy top that on it said I'm Very Mischievous, he picked his dark blue washed look diesel Jeans he had on a pair of blue stripped socks and he had got his white converse from by his door.

"You look perfect" Gabriella said as she slipped on his converse and tied them up

"You want some breakfast?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah me want breakfast here instead of at Nursery" Max replied

"Okay then lets go and wake Daddy up then we can have breakfast and be out by 8:30am" Gabriella said noting the time said 8:10am and she was all done

"Troy...Troy... TROY... Ugh... Troy Wake Up" Gabriella said nudging his shoulder

"Mmm... The chicken is cold Gabs" Troy replied in his sleep

Gabriella had a confused look on her face and looked into space and mouthed 'the chicken is cold' and added a 'what the fuck' face after that.

"Daddy... wake up me don't want to be late to kindergarten" Max said as she climbed up

"Troy come on" Gabriella said tapping his face lightly

"Hey Gab's that hurt" Troy said waking up

"It was a light tap hardly hurt you" Gabriella said picking Max up

"well you hurt my pride" Troy said sitting up rubbing his eyes

"Whatever, hurry up get dressed i want to be out in 15 minutes" Gabriella said taking Max down for breakfast

*8:45am*

Troy and Gabriella arrived at work to the shock of there co-workers who all get in at 8:30am Troy & Gabriella are supposed to arrive at 9am

"I think all that sleeping helped you" Jessica said as Gabriella held out her arms for Louise

"Well i slept, Troy didn't well he did till i woke him up at 8:15am, Max was fine in kingergarten only because they had a whole new box of trucks in today" Gabriella said as she held Louise close to her just like she would if Louise was her daughter.

"Uhh... Okay Guys, I have news and you can consider it good or bad, here is goes, Shen... is coming back" Troy said only to be returned with...

**Cliff-hanger, Shen is coming back? Noooo!, It may be good for her to come back :D**

**Review! LoL next one out after the next chapter of She's back which will be out after the next one of Déjà Vu. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Life After Naked Friday Chapter 3**

**So guys i am having my bff and practically my sister do she's back because i need both out soon so yeah :D**

_*8:45am*_

_Troy and Gabriella arrived at work to the shock of there co-workers who all get in at 8:30am Troy & Gabriella are supposed to arrive at 9am_

"_I think all that sleeping helped you" Jessica said as Gabriella held out her arms for Louise_

"_Well i slept, Troy didn't well he did till i woke him up at 8:15am, Max was fine in kingergarten only because they had a whole new box of trucks in today" Gabriella said as she held Louise close to her just like she would if Louise was her daughter._

"_Uhh... Okay Guys, I have news and you can consider it good or bad, here is goes, Shen... is coming back" Troy said only to be returned with..SHEN_

"Hey, so how are you all working after Naked Friday?" Shen asked

"Were better" Gabriella said

"i think were stronger" Jessica concluded

"Sorry but i feel really faint" Gabriella said heading off towards the toilets passing Louise to Jessica on the way

"I'm going to go and check on her" Troy said following his wife to the bathroom

"Hey Gabs You Okay?" Troy asked as he heard her throwing up in the girls cubicles

"i think i may have a stomach bug, go and tell the others i'm going home" Gabriella said as she washed her mouth out

"Are you sure that's it?" Troy asked embracing her

"I have a fever and a slight headache, i can't stay here though especially with Louise being vulnerable to illness" Gabriella said as she leaned tiredly on Troy

"I'll drive you home and then come back" Troy said explaining the situation to Jessica as she was the deputy manager

"Jessica, why is there a baby in this dangerous workplace?" Shen asked as Gabriella and Troy left

"She is mine, and 1 month old not old enough for childcare yet" Jessica said setting Louise is her car seat

"Tomorrow i don't want to see her here" Shen said

"Okay" Jessica sighed

"Right Guys tomorrow we see how well you work as a team bye guys" Shen said leaving

*With Troy & Gabriella*

"Hey Troy stop by a drug store please" Gabriella asked

"Why? Nothing can help a bug" Troy said but stopped anyway

" I think i know what is up" Gabriella said getting out and walking towards the drug store and buying 2 items paying for them and hoping she was wrong

"You seriously think you could be Pregnant?" Troy asked when they got home

"Well it makes sense" Gabriella said as she went to the bathroom and peed on both sticks and waited

"How long does it say?" Troy asked curious

"3 – 5 minutes" Gabriella said setting the timer for 3 minutes

"So we wait" Troy said as he sat down on their bed

The timer timed and they both turned over and Gabriella smiled at her result while Troy frowned

"Mine has only one pink line" Gabriella said happy she wasn't

"Mine has two" Troy said knowing what it means

Gabriella waited until 5 minutes and surely enough her test clearly had 2 pink lines and her smiles faltered.

"Your Pregnant?" Troy asked

"Yes" Gabriella said resting her hands across her flat stomach

"I'll make you an appointment to be 100% sure" Troy said grasping the wireless phone

"Come on we have one in 25 minutes they had a cancelation" Troy said kissing her softly

*at the doctor clinic*

"Mr and Mrs Bolton, Miss Carlson will see you now" the lady called

They stood up and walked through to consultation room 3

"Hello, how is Max doing?" The young doctor asked

"He is great now 3 years old already" Gabriella said

"i bet he is a handful 3 year old boys always are" The doctor said

"He is okay at times desperate for a sister this may be his chance" Gabriella said half laughing

"Well lets have a look" Miss Carlson said moving the wand across Gabriella's stomach and Troy watched on Mutely, Miss Carlson called through to reception asking for Mr. Johnson a senior doctor

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked

"Nothing i just need a second opinion in this picture i am getting it looks as though you are very very far along i would say almost 6 months, and you child is very small but it defintley a girl, she has a healthy heartbeat but it unusually small" Miss Carlson said as Mr. Johnson agreed

"Mrs Bolton, you are exactly 6 months along Today, your child is a girl congratualtions but she is rather small due to you thinking you are quite early, you will be expected to carry her full term and she may need to be in the NICU when she is born depending on if she has gained any weight or not at this stage she can survive outside the body if you feel that would be you safest option" Mr Johnson said

"I'll carry her full term i want to be completly sure she has a chance to gain weight" Gabriella said

"There is the chance she may not gain anything and being on a ventilator till she is possibly a few months old" Mr Johnson said

"Gabs come on if we want a chance of her surviving we can have her now" Troy said eager that he had a daughter

"Okay, i'll have her but only if she can defintley survive outside" Gabriella said and Mr Johnson gave them a fast pass to get seen to immediately

They drove to the maternity hospital and Gabriella was given medication immediately to start the process and get her dilating

About an hour later it was 2pm and Troy had called the Kindergarten telling them he would be to collect Max in 20 minutes and Gabriella was getting prepped for delivery

Max was in the waiting room with Troy as Gabriella has just gone into delivery

"Hello are you Mr Bolton?" A Nurse asked

"Yes i am" Troy said standing up

"Your wife is refusing to push without you there you can put your son in the crèche and then head over to delivery room 2 please" The nurse said as he headed towards the crèche with Max

Gabriella pushed and her daughter slipped out from her silently Gabriella started hyper-ventilating that she heard no cry like she did with Max

Troy looked over and saw his baby girl she was adorable small wisps of the black hair on her head

"Stay with her she isn't breathing" Gabriella saw her daughter's lips going blue

"Help her Troy help her" Gabriella cried through pain filled tears and then she heard that cry she was waiting for and she finally got to hold her child, Alexis Jayde Bolton she named her and she was perfect, breathing on her own and she had the cutest brown wisps of hair and she was the second youngest to be born in this Hospital 3 months premature and Max was 4 months premature.

"Name?" The nurse asked

"Alexis Jayde Bolton" Gabriella said smiling while stroking the girls face and then she opened her eyes and she smiled and the sparkling blue that belonged to her husband and Alexis' Father

"Want to hold her Troy?" Gabriella asked

"Sure" Troy said collecting Alexis off of Gabriella and saw how beautiful she was

Troy called his parents and told them

Troy/_Troy's dad_

_Hello Son_

Hey dad Guess what

_What?_

Gabriella was 6 months pregnant and had a daughter

_A Daughter you have a daughter?_

Yes we called her Alexis Jayde Bolton

_Wow Nice_

What's up dad?

_Well we have never had a Girl from the Bolton men it has been boys for the last 6 generations finally in the 7__th__ generation we get a girl_

Yeah dad i got to go get Max from the crèche bye

_Bye son congratulations_

Thanks bye *hangs up*

**So that's a surprise Shen is back with the remaining people and anything but ordinary and will Troy go back?**

**You'll have to wait and see 12 days i go to Spain i'll try and update before though.**

**R&R**


End file.
